


Revenge

by mammothluv



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's going to New Caprica, Ellen's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bsg_pornbattle. Battlestar Galactica belongs to the SciFi network and the show creators. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

If there's one person her husband loves almost as much as he loves Galactica, it's Bill Adama. It's not Ellen. It's never Ellen.

In a way, Ellen figures that frakking the woman Bill's obviously in love with is appropriate revenge. She's had a few drinks, maybe more than a few, so her attempts at explaining this logic to Laura haven't gone well. But the feel of Laura's wet pussy under her tongue, the sound of Laura moaning as she writhes underneath her, well those are doing more for Ellen than frakking just any random stranger could accomplish.

When she ran into the former president in the corridor and learned that she was stopping in to say goodbye to the Admiral before moving down to New Caprica, Ellen felt a stab of jealousy. She's stuck on Galactica. Saul will never move to the surface. He can't leave this frakking ship, won't leave Bill Adama.

So Ellen invited Laura back to her and Saul's quarters for a drink. "In celebration," she'd said, leaning into Laura as she spoke and running one finger lightly up Laura's arm. To her surprise, Laura didn't shy away from the touch and accepted the invitation without protest. She's learning the former president isn't as boring as she's always thought.

Now here they are in his rack. Laura is stretched out on on his sheets, hands grasping at his pillows as Ellen fraks her. And, even though Laura's barely touched her yet, Ellen feels like she could come at any moment because they're in Saul's bed and Laura's heels are digging into Ellen's back as Ellen's tongue circles Laura's clit. And Ellen's thinking about how wet Laura is, how responsive, but also about how Saul won't be able to miss the distinctive smell of another woman on their sheets.

Bill Adama may have her husband but, right now, Ellen has Laura Roslin shuddering underneath _her_, begging _her_ for release. She takes her victories where she can find them these days. She reaches one hand down between her own thighs and begins to stroke herself in the same rhythm her tongue is keeping against Laura's clit.

Gods, revenge can be delicious.


End file.
